John, Dave, and the Sex
by Johnkat413
Summary: John and Dave have a moment on the beach to find there true selves rated T because they do things with their booty holes.
1. The discovery

The wispery almost nite air was still with slighty fog as the sun dips slitely below the horizon John and Dave where sitting by the ocean thinking about how good of freinds the are. John looked up at the sky and whispered "I like clouds what if we could sit on cloud" he concurred

"what if we sexed on cloud" dave additioned to johns concur

"dave no das gey" john the big hetero sexual complied

Dave gave a laugh and toughed johns shoulder(in a totally not gay wey) and smiled grinly, johns face in his shades like a hot booty in a mirror after coming out of a steamy showr. "I'm kiddding bro don't sweat your apple juice"

John relazed bec it was okay he knew it was oke as long is they were not gay.

Dave looked into the ocean and watched a boat pass, dave hates boats becase he thiks they;'re not cool. Dave is cool. Totally sotaly cool mmgm. John looked at dave and a tear rolled down his face. The beauty of sharing a moment with his besrt friend was aa majic that count be beat.

John was not gey but he thought his friend nudie on a beach made his dingy ding tickle. John watched a crab pass buy he named if gorge but only in his head and then it left. John was now sad and no longer felt the tickles in his dingly wingly.

Dave looked over and watched john cry and thought 'oh okay.' Dave was 2 cool for thinking that tho, so he leaned in and licked the tare from jons cheak. John's eye brows beeped and his eyes opened in radicalness.

"But dave no gay you, me, we cannot gay it is not aloud here." John blushes in businesslike stature.

Dave droped his bass and leaned in reall super close but not gay close to johns ear and whispered "no homieo for my bromio u feel me"

John put a arm hand on davees's tigh. He did feel him. He felt the warmth of his body. Close to his. Daves kissableh lips so close to his ear he could hear him blow the warm humid carbons of dioxide into his left face sidehole. And it felt god.

He gazed into the darkness of shades and put a hand out to tak them off. aDave turned his head away and let out a DEEP DEP DEEEEEEEPEPEP sigfh. "jahn no. I cannot let you do this"

"But dave I just-" John animud

"no butts…. Unless it is perhappens urs." Dave slyly said twitching a forhead. "I will let you do that thing with condictional ones"

John gasped with emotional faces "What wuld that me dave, I would do anything dave" he plead

"Would you do…. Me?" dave blushedd in a cool sway. "I will let you do thing if we gay john. It is the only way."

Jan ponders the idea a mooment. Then he caringly places a hand over dave's pee-pee area. "Dave I don't kno if i can. I am on a strickt no gray diet"

Dav looks dave in the eye holes. "gay his high in fiber ohn. U kno you want it."

"Well I guess just one gay wouldn't't hurt" john leens in and takes his hand and takes off daves glasses. Dve has eyes like some kind of flowwer of gemston but john couldt thing of one so insed he told daveh "you eyes look like the deepest pits lf hell" dave smiled sidely but the n he reached out and took off johns glasses ass well and altho he cud see johns eeys through is gasses john has pretty eyes and john nows this because dave tells him allot

dave locked at john in the eye, the left onje, and sad "john u got the pretty that makes my want to take my dickilystickily and place it in ur poopyhole"

"OMG" john giggled

John was not gay but felt samely.

Dave was the first to start the ritual knowns as seduction. Heleaned back from johns face and he put his hands on johns shirt he took of johns shit by the time he go johns shrit off dave was already shitless and they where both hottie botties

Dave then went for the pants, his tricky dicky was already dancing the conga bc it new wat was to cum. So then he took johns pantd and he didn't even bother unbuttoning thi jean he just bulled them down and all the way off johns legs in a swif motion.

Johns undies alredy had a hard spot in them after dave got his pants off, and then daves pants where gone two and they wheer undie budies. And then dave reached for johns hammer and he firmly grasped it. John made a happy noise.

Then the undies where off and they were nudie they new the would comens ethe sex shortly. so then they toushed eachothers wingydingys.

They also like jacked eachother off four like for mintes.

adn afer awile they looked around and relized the pants had floated away to the see because thy wanted to be free. They shrugged and then yea.

DAve tickles johns throbbing python of love as he licked his forhead whike john sang marry had a little lamb as he jerked off dave.

Dave looked john in the eye onc he had stopped singing and he said.

"john. I think it is time"

Johns face omged as he LOOKED into dages fireorbs. "dave…" he said as dave gently toches the side of is face, bringing there lips onle few inches apart. "joh, it is time for the sex."


	2. The booty stuff

_An:/ Hey guy, i just wanted to thank the people who have viewed it and i wud love to hear feeedbeck meybe? but ye i got another chapter there will bne one more after this at LEAST probably more so ye thank guy ;0 _

* * *

"but dave we need lube" john whimpered licking his lipes.

Dave has a face. "johne have no fer" dave spoke softly, pulling a tube of glitter glue out of his pokets "we can use this"

John gasped bc first he thought it might b drugs but then it wasn't so it's okay.

Dave sqitit the glity gloo into his hand and dey lubed up.

'r u ready" dave assed john 2 b safe

John noddeded, bitting his lip ad he bent down so dave could posision himself over johns booty hple. John sqeekd a lil bit as dove insertes is throbbing python of love.

Dive gently stroked johns bekc as he pushid in fartherst. John hummeds twinkle twinkel lil stars but rap version to calm himself down.

Duve finaly re memberwed to take off his fanny pack so he did.

Then he begin to move further into john, rapping twinkle twinkle little star to his hum.

They mad bootyful moosic asdav began thrusting. He also put a hand on johns weewee and started jerking that off too with his trusting motions. "yay for multitasking" they cheered.

John soon began moaning out the names of actors

"mooooooorgan freeeeeeEEEEeeeman" "NIIIIIIiic caaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaageeE"

Whilst dave moaned out cristina agulera songs.

As dave piced up the pace he moved into singing ke$ha songs and john kept moaning out a list of all the actors he could name. Kid could name a lot.

John's zillyhoo was awaiting release as he cept moaning names and dave pounded harder, he has moves on from keesa at this poiut and began singing marinas and the dimond songs noiw.

Daev wanted to releace but he was worries about jonh getting preggers but then he thought a moment and remembered that john takes brith control so its ok

They both began singing about the moment in unicorn and in rap format this went on for like minutes and then they cut off when dave exclamitorys "JOHN, I AM GOING TO DO THE DO"

and then he did it, he did the do. It was warm inside john. It felt like when u have to take a pee and u cant but then u do that is what they do felt like.

"oh dave senpie" jahn spoke softly in words that where so wordy

John soon felt hiemself abutt to release two.

"HERE'S JOHNNY!" he shooted in a voice not his own, maybe it was satan but t it didn't matter bc they wer havin a moment so satan could go suck it but not it as in there potato sausages becaus they had that under control but as in like egs or something not there bc he's dum

But yeah after john/satan shoutd thing john came and it made the sand all wet and gooey but it was okay bc they could then build sandcastles later which was cool.

Dave went to go pull himself out of john but

GASP

He was stuck.

But he couldn't let john no that.

* * *

_AN:/ dun dun DUNNN wut will daev do._

_plese review and follow ye _


End file.
